


Evening Cuddles

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Daichi is a good boyfriend, Daisuga Winter Weekend, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Suga knows now to take a heavier coat, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Suga sighs, seeing his breath in the chilly air. He really hoped Daichi is home when comes back and not out doing something, like getting groceries.[DaiSuga Winter Weekend Day 2- Cosy/Chilly/Thaw]





	Evening Cuddles

Sugawara loves his job. He gets to work in a bakery all day, making fluffy cakes and buttery breads. The warm atmosphere the ovens are emitting off while baking gave a comforting feeling. Watching children’s eyes widen while they’re watching him decorate in the front always makes him smile. How amaze they look while watching a cake being decorated. Showing someone their custom made cake for the first time and seeing their reactions! Suga’s favorite customer this month so far had been a woman picking up her parent’s fiftieth wedding anniversary cake. She cried because the cake turned out better than she had expected. 

He’s on his feet all day and his back hurts after bending down to pick up heavy stacks. But would he want any other job? Absolutely not, because then he wouldn’t get to see all the happy faces he sees each day.

Expect right now. 

Suga was walking home after his shift in freezing temperatures (temperatures that only continued to drop as night grew darker by the minute). Every single day, Suga walks home to and from work since his and Daichi’s apartment isn’t too far from the bakery. It’s just enough distance for the silver-haired man to walk everyday without any problems. Until this moment. 

He begins to shiver as the wind picks up, making it feel a lot colder than it really is. Suga groans, he should have left home with a thicker coat this morning! The coat he wears doesn’t do much to shield him from the cold, why did he even wear this thin jacket?! Ah right, because he thought it would get off just early enough to miss the temperatures starting to drop. But he didn’t because a last minute order came in, that he took care of. 

He sighs, seeing his breath in the chilly air, as he makes his way home. He really hoped Daichi is home when comes back and not out doing something, like getting groceries. 

* * *

“Geez, the wind is getting stronger by the minute.” Daichi mumbles, hearing the wind gust pick up. “I hope Koushi comes home soon. Maybe I should call and ask if I need to pick him up?”

He makes his decision just a moment later, leaning over to pick up his phone to call his boyfriend. Just as he pulls up his contacts, Daichi hears the door open and then close.

“I-I’m home!” Suga calls out, his voice shivering from the cold. Daichi stands up from his seat and goes to greet his boyfriend. He can hear Suga’s teeth chattering together as he removes his shoes, even shivering. 

“Welcome home.” Daichi greets, kneeling down in front of his boyfriend and helping him remove his shoes. “How was your day?”

“G-good! But I’m-I’m freezing!”

“I can see that. Go take a bath and warm up. I’ll get dinner started.” Daichi suggests as he stood up, Suga looking at him.

“Ar-are you sure?” They always cook dinner together, it’s something they both enjoyed doing together. It also makes the time for cooking go a lot faster and while waiting for something to warm up or cook, their kitchen often times turns into a dance floor. Or ballroom if Daichi wants to ballroom dance with Suga (while singing to him).

“Yes. Go on and get warmed up in the bath.” Daichi nods, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. 

“If-if you’re sure.” 

“Yes I’m sure.” Daichi smiles as he heads toward the kitchen. Suga watches him before making his way to the bathroom.

* * *

“So much better!” Suga exclaims, walking out of the bathroom after a long, warm bath. He feels so much better and happy not to feel like an ice sickle. Now he’s dressed in a long sleeve shirt and fuzzy pajama bottoms, feeling warmer already. “Daichi? Is dinner ready?”

He calls out, stepping out of the shared bedroom and into the hallway, the floor is warm. Daichi must have turned it (their apartment is a new building and came with a feature to warm the floors, it’s amazing in the winter).

“Yup! Just waiting on you, love!” Daichi responds back, making Suga walk just a little faster to see what Daichi has cooked for the two of them. As he comes closer and closer, the silver-haired male can smell something in the air. He can’t wait to eat whatever Daichi haa made for them.

“In the living room, Koushi!” 

Suga heads in that direction and stops at the entrance of the room. There are blankets both on the couch and on the floor, their thick winter blankets actually. He also sees a pot on top of a portal burner on the coffee table. Looks like Daichi made a hotpot by the smell of it.

“How was the bath?” Suga looks up to see Daichi returning to the living room. Two mugs in each of his hands and he can see steam coming out of the two mugs.

“Great, just what I needed.” Suga smiles. “So what happened to eating in the kitchen?”

“Well, I thought that we could wrap ourselves in our blankets, eat some hot pot while watching a movie.” Daichi explains while setting the mugs down, smirking up at Suga. “And I also want to cuddle next to my boyfriend and make sure he’s warm.”

“Awww aren’t you sweet.” Suga smirks back, sitting on the pile of blankets Daichi has set out. “What did I ever do to deserve an amazing boyfriend like you?”

“I ask myself that all the time with you.” Daichi responds, sitting next to Suga and wrapping a blanket around them. The two of them scooting next to each other as close as they can. “So, ready for dinner?”

“You betcha, I’m starving!” Suga exclaims. Daichi pulls the coffee table closer to them and searches  for a movie. 

Before they know it, the hotpot is gone and the third movie is on. The hotpot warmed them up, but that doesn’t stop them from wrapping another blanket or two around them. Their cheeks touching each other as they lean against each other.

“Thanks for warming me up, Dai.” Suga whispers, nuzzling his nose into Daichi’s neck. The former captain smiles as he turns the TV off and kisses his boyfriend’s forehead.

“You’re welcome.” He hums. “Just remember to leave with your thicker coat next time.”

“I will, I will.” Suga mumbles, curling up against Daichi. They basically have a bed already made, so why move when they’re cozy? They lay down on the floor and fix the blankets on them. Good nights are said and kisses given as the two closed their eyes for the night.

And Suga already makes a mental note to wear his thicker jacket tomorrow. 

And Daichi will remind him too.

**Author's Note:**

> HAVE SOME CUDDLY DAISUGA!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed. And to make my day even better, how about you leave a comment?
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you soon!
> 
> Come chat with me on my Tumblr, TokiKurp ♡


End file.
